


A King

by Seito



Series: A Real Life Cinnamon Roll [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki’s students knew three things about their teacher’s husband:1) he looked like a king.2) he clearly loved Katsuki-sensei.3) he was damn lucky to have their teacher for a husband.-.-.-“I feel like I'm in a Disney movie.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Король](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553444) by [gingerminded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded)



> -lying in a pool of blood- I didn't expect such a strong reaction. Thank you so much for support.
> 
>  
> 
> [Sequel to A Real Life Cinnamon Roll](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9598694)

They never did get the story of how their teacher and his husband met. For one reason or another, Yuri hadn't come back yet and for two Katsuki-sensei kept changing the subject. Eventually his kicked puppy eyes made everyone feel guilty and they stopped asking. It didn't stop them from wondering though.

They were approaching the ninth week of the semester when Mariana arrived to the class one day to find all of her classmates huddled outside.

"Is the other class still inside?" she asked. They shared this particular classroom with an upper French level that sometimes ran over their timeslot.

"Nah," John said, pointing into the room. "We got a king in there."

"A king?" Mariana asked, skeptical. She peered into the window of the door.

There leaning against Katsuki-sensei's desk was a tall man with silver hair. With smooth features and piercing blue eyes, he looked like a male model. It was easy to see why John called him a king; there was a feeling that she was standing in the presence of royalty. Regal, cold even, in an untouchable way.

"Like he was carved from marble," John said with a soft sigh.

"Maybe he's lost?" Mariana said. "We should go inside, class is going to start soon and we don't want to disappoint Katsuki-sensei, right?"

The hallway was filled with horrified gasps. No one wanted to disappoint Katsuki-sensei. That was unthinkable. Who would even dare?!

Mariana confidently walked into the classroom, her classmates trailing in after her. She always was a tiny bit fearless. "Excuse me," she said, addressing the man. "Are you lost?"

The man smiled at her. "Ah! Are you one of Yuuri's students?"

'Wow, he was drop dead gorgeous,' Mariana thought, heart constricting as she tried to school her expression into a stern looking one.

"Yes," Mariana said. She licked her lips. "Who are you?"

"I'm Victor."

Mariana's brain stalled into a halt. She only knew one Victor who had any reason to be in this class right now. Behind her, the entire class screeched, "WHAT?!"

"Katsuki-sensei's husband?" Mariana asked faintly. This… this was Victor? Katsuki-sensei married him? He married Katsuki-sensei? Her brain couldn't compute.

Victor's expression turned tender. It was the same lovesick expression that Katsuki-sensei wore all the time. "That's me," he said warmly.

"Victor?!"

Everyone's attention shifted to the door to see a stunned looking Katsuki-sensei standing in the doorway. His bag and papers scattered on the ground, having dropped them in shock.

This was the first thing the entire class learned about Victor. He did indeed look a king.

"YUURI!" Victor practically flew at Katsuki-sensei, tackling him with such enthusiasm, it knocked them both to the ground. The papers were sent flying around them.

But apparently, all sense of grace went away in the presence of Katsuki-sensei.

Mariana numbly walked to her seat as Katsuki-sensei dragged Victor outside for a conversation.

"That is not fair," John said. "Katsuki-sensei is amazing, he married a drop dead gorgeous king and they're both retired competitive pro skaters? Life is not fair, man."

Mariana couldn't help but agree.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whatever Katsuki-sensei and Victor talked about, it was apparently permission for Victor to attend class with them. To Mariana's surprise, when she walked into the next class, Victor was already in the seats, regal looking and posed in a way that looked like he was in a photoshoot for a magazine. No man should look this perfect.

"Ah…," Mariana said, unsure how to address him. Sure his name was Victor, but was it Mister? San? Should she even be addressing him by his first name? That's all she knew him by. Did he take Katsuki-sensei's last name?

"Hello!" Victor greeted. "Yuuri will be back soon."

"Victor-san," Mariana said, settling on a form of address. "Why are you here?"

"It's good to brush up on my Japanese. Yuuri is a very good teacher," Victor said, beaming. He showed her the notes he was jotting down. "He taught it to me in the first place."

"That's great," Mariana said. It didn't really answer her question as to why Victor was here specifically. But Victor offered no other explanation and Mariana headed for her seat.

"Double the eye candy in the classroom. I'm in heaven," John said with a dreamily expression.

"I wonder why he's here," Jai mused, flipping his sunglasses to the top of his head.

"Katsuki-sensei must be okay with it though," Chi pointed out.

Well no one was going to complain. As John said, double the eye candy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It soon became clear that Victor really loved Katsuki-sensei. That same lovesick expression that they always saw on Katsuki-sensei was reflected back on Victor's face. Truly, as soon as Katsuki-sensei started to teach, Victor would place his elbows on the desk, cup his face with his hands and happily sigh, melting into a gooey mess. Every time Katsuki-sensei made eye contact with him, Katsuki-sensei would blush, fumble over his words as Victor smiled and waved at him. It was sickeningly cute.

"I feel like I'm in a Disney movie," Mariana said as she watched as Victor gave another happy sigh. She glanced at the window, expecting to see birds singing in the tree.

"They are cute together," John said.

"You can practically see the hearts around them," Chi said, gesturing at the couple who carried on like they were in a romance movie, oblivious to how the entire class was watching them.

"It ought to be illegal to be that much in love," Jai said.

They all agreed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Monday's class was… interesting. Yes, interesting. A perfect word to describe a situation that one had to be present to see.

There was a wonderful aroma in the air as Mariana headed to class. Something smelt great and her stomach rumbled at her. She just hadn't expected to walk into their classroom to find it turned into a mini buffet.

There were at least thirty different dishes, spread out across Katsuki-sensei's desk and two more banquet tables that hadn't been there previously. She vaguely recognized that many of them were Japanese (or at least Asian) origin. But why were there so many food dishes? Had class been canceled?

"Mariana-san!"

Mariana felt herself swept into the classroom by Victor. "Come, come! You're the first one here," Victor said, beaming as he led her over to the platter of sushi.

"What is with all this food?" Mariana asked, bewildered.

"One of the many ways Yuuri taught me Japanese was introducing me to his favorite foods and what it was called in his native tongue," Victor said. He handed her a plate and a pair of chopsticks. "I felt like sharing it with the class."

That was when Mariana remembered that Victor was also the same person who sent Katsuki-sensei an entire pile of gifts as an apology for _forgetting to do the dishes._ Of course, Victor would buy what was easily _**hundreds of dollars**_ of food for the entire class.

She was beginning to understand the… peculiarities?... innateness?... of Victor. Her head swam as she numbly absorbed the different types of sushi that Victor rattled off to her.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" the entire class screeched.

Mariana turned around to see the rest of her classmates had shown up. Okay, confirmation that she was not dreaming.

Victor grinned like a child being let loose in a toy store. "Help yourself!"

"WHAT?!" the entire class screeched.

Victor merely tugged people into his buffet line, giving them a crash course to the dishes he heaped onto their plate before sending them off to their seats.

"What the hell," John said, fumbling with his chopsticks. "Isn't sushi expensive?" He poked at his raw fish.

"Good sushi is very expensive," Chi said, cupping her bowl of oden. "I get a feeling Victor-san bought very good sushi. Not only that, some of these dishes are very time consuming or expensive to make and not easily found. I have no idea where you would even find a place that would make half of these dishes, not in this area."

"I think this is fresh ramen," Jai said, slurping at his noodles. "They're not the instant stuff I've been living off for weeks." He groaned in realization. "I'm never going to be able to eat the instant stuff again."

"This is what okonomiyaki is?" Mariana asked with surprise. "My brother keeps talking about it all the time from of his cartoons." It wasn't what she had expected at all.

"VICTOR?!"

"Uh oh. Katsuki-sensei doesn't look happy," Jai said.

"YUURI~"

"And Victor-san looks like puppy, eagerly wagging his tail," Mariana said. "I'm starting to think that Katsuki-sensei is the responsible one in their relationship."

"Definitely."

"Absolutely."

"Of course."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

But all good things must eventually come to an end. The lesson before their second midterms would mark the last day Victor appeared in class. Victor had been faithfully showing up every class for the last two and half weeks. Katsuki-sensei gave him an exasperated but loving look every day but never sent him away. The entire class could only watch the real-life romance story unfold every day.

It was so sickeningly cute that Mariana made a dentist appointment just to ensure that she wasn't getting any cavities.

And as the pattern held true, nothing about Victor and Katsuki-sensei was done normally.

"STUPID VICTOR! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Yuri had returned.

Mariana could only watch, transfixed as Yuri stormed into classroom, slamming the door open and interrupting their lesson. The blond skater grabbed Victor be his ear, twisting as he shouted about Victor skipping practice, didn't he know the competition was coming up soon, what kind of coach left his skater waiting at the rink?!

"Yuuri! Yurio is being mean," Victor whined, slipping free to hide behind Katsuki-sensei.

"You're practically fluent in Japanese these days! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" Yuri shouted.

Excellent question. No one ever figured out why Victor showed up in their class one day.

Victor pouted, crossing his arms. "I wanted to see Yuuri!"

Of course. They should have known. It was so obvious.

"YOU TWO ARE MARRIED. YOU SEE EACH OTHER EVERYDAY!"

Katsuki-sensei just laughed. He patted Yuri on the head and pushed Victor forward. "Victor go to the rink. Don't tease Yuratchka. He should get in as much practice as he can."

"Yuuri~" Victor whined.

Katsuki-sensei held up his notes, blocking his students' view of his face as he leaned forward to what was clearly a kiss.

(Could they get any cuter?!)

"I'll see you after class is done, Vitya," Katsuki-sensei with a smile.

Yuri dragged Victor out of the class by the collar of his shirt. Victor waved goodbye to them, goodbye to Katsuki-sensei and wailing about how Yuri was being mean.

Katsuki-sensei let out a soft huff; his expression so tender and sweet it made everyone's hearts ache. "They mean well," he addressed the class. "But with the competition coming up, perhaps that will mean less interruptions."

The class looked at him horrified. No more interruptions? But, but, but this was the most entertaining class on their schedule. Japanese 101 had never been more interesting in all the years it had been offered at this college.

"Why is Victor-san coaching Yuri?" Mariana asked, curious. If he didn't want to coach, surely he didn't have to.

Katsuki-sensei laughed. "Victor enjoys coaching and he promised Yuri. He is a good coach, I can attest to that."

"Did he coach you after he retired?" John asked.

"No, even before that," Katsuki-sensei said wistfully, lost in the memories. "He took a year off to come all the way to Japan to teach me."

"Really? Why did he agree to do that?" Mariana asked.

Katsuki-sensei blushed a deep red color. "That-that isn't important," he squeaked in embarrassment. He glanced at the clock. "Oh, look at the time. Class is dismissed! Don't forget to study for your midterm!" He dashed out of the classroom, leaving his students behind.

Wait… really?! Was the reason why Victor coached Katsuki-sensei wrapped in how they first met? The one with the pole-dancing incident?!

"We have to get that story," Mariana said. Her classmates nodded in agreement.

Just how did Katsuki-sensei and Victor meet?

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mariana. Poor class. So many questions about their lovable teacher and his very extra husband. I hope you enjoyed the fic.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out. :3


End file.
